La fille que j'aime
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: La fille que j'aime s'appelle Xion, elle a de jolis cheveux qu'elle coupe elle-même. La fille que j'aime s'appelle Larxène, elle aime l'idée de la réincarnation et déteste marcher. La fille que j'aime s'appelle Xion, elle aime le chocolat noir et les oiseaux qui font des nuages en automne. OS, juste un triangle amoureux de plus.


Yo ! Juste un petit texte sur un triangle amoureux, plutôt basique je trouve mais j'ai apprécié de l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire !

 **La fille que j'aime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fille que j'aime s'appelle Larxène.

Elle est une fille tout à fait normale, pas vraiment jolie, pas vraiment moche, elle se prend pas la tête pour des broutilles mais elle se branle pas de tout non plus. Elle est attentionnée envers ses amis mais pas maman poule pour autant. Elle aime par-dessus tout faire l'amour et le caramel au beurre salé. En revanche, elle déteste qu'on lui parle d'amour ou d'engagement, elle déteste aussi le bruit des gens qui se grattent par-dessus un jean. Elle aime l'ambiance moite et chaude d'une chambre où l'on fume après avoir aimé toute une nuit. Elle aime l'idée de la réincarnation, enfin de la théorie de la réminiscence de Platon, parce qu'elle rit en se disant que quelque part, elle sait déjà tout. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il disait savoir qu'il ne savait rien, alors ça lui plait moins. Elle aime lire des livres d'aventure mais ne voyage pas elle-même. Elle ne supporte pas le métro mais elle déteste tout autant marcher. Elle porte des chaussures à talons noires parce qu'elle sait que ça lui fait de jolies jambes. Elle adore se sentir désirée, et à tendance à laisser espérer sans rien donner. Elle drague les hommes mais n'aime que les femmes. Elle aime le café bien noir le matin. Elle aime avoir l'air cruel, et elle l'est aussi parfois. Elle déteste cordialement les homophobes, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de gens au final. Elle hait aussi faire quelque chose parce qu'elle le doit et non parce qu'elle en a envie. Généralement, dans ce cas elle ne fait rien. Elle aime les écritures fines et douces comme celle de Flaubert, mais elle ne les lit pas, elle les regarde. Elle préfère écouter la voix qui lui parle que ce qu'on lui dit. Elle n'a pas peur de la haine, elle aime la lire, voire la créer chez les autres. Elle déteste les couples et les gens heureux. Elle est fascinée par la tristesse mais se refuse à la ressentir elle-même. Elle aime avoir un avis sur tout ou presque. Elle sait beaucoup de choses mais pas que je l'aime.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fille que j'aime s'appelle Xion.

Elle est très jolie et très gentille. Elle a des cheveux qu'elle préfère couper elle-même. Elle déteste être enchaînée, mais elle sort avec moi quand même. Elle a des yeux immenses, gorgés d'eau douce, mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne se ronge pas les ongles mais ils sont toujours courts. Elle aime les cigarettes roulées et le chocolat noir. Elle aime marcher longtemps pour aller nulle part. Elle aime ses secrets qu'elle cache toujours très bien. Elle aime oublier des choses pour pouvoir se rappeler après. Elle a dans son sac des milliers de livre qu'elle n'a jamais lu. Elle aime ses cours de philosophie. Elle aime dessiner. Elle aime être qui elle est, insouciante et libre mais pas niaise ni immature. Elle aime le bleu et le noir. Elle aime faire des rêves où elle vole loin. Elle aime parler fort et rire à pleine gorge. Elle aime sortir avec moi, mais elle ne m'aime pas. Elle aime les chapeaux et porter une seule boucle d'oreille. Elle aime Larxène.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fille que j'aime s'appelle Xion.

Elle est à peine jolie, elle a des yeux trop grands pour ce corps tout petit. Elle m'énerve, enfin je m'énerve à cause d'elle. Parce que je pourrais presque m'engager avec elle. Elle sait que je veux pas être en couple. Elle aime le chocolat très noir après qu'on a fait l'amour. Elle aime les levers de soleil grisâtres pendant les pluies d'hiver et d'été. Elle aime sa chambre au moins cent fois plus bordélique que la mienne. Elle aime imaginer une vie secrète aux gens qu'elle voit passer depuis ma fenêtre. Elle aime le café au lait, et les chansons dites « de lesbiennes ». Elle aime le bruit d'une cigarette éteinte dans un verre d'eau. Elle aime rester longtemps au lit après à s'être réveillée, les yeux fermés à continuer son rêve. Elle aime le rock a Billy et jouer sur les pianos désaccordés. Elle déteste les gens qui me touchent, ça fait beaucoup. Elle aime les oiseaux qui font des nuages en automne. Elle ne supporte pas son professeur d'histoire. Elle aime pleurer un bon coup et puis repartir comme si de rien n'était. Elle aime jouer aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit et dormir au lycée, dans les toilettes toujours vides du troisième étage. Elle aime peindre de grand tableaux, plus grand qu'elle pendant des heures et être sur scène dans la peau d'un autre. Elle aime faire des grimaces et tirer la langue. Elle aime se tromper. Elle aime regarder la pluie qui tombe sur le trottoir ou la boue. Elle aime faire des sourires bourrés de sous-entendus. Elle sort avec Kairi mais elle n'aime pas Kairi. Elle aime fermer les yeux et faire comme si elle partait loin, même au beau milieu d'une conversation. Elle aime être tête en l'air et elle rit quand elle tombe. Elle aime aider les gens mais angoisse dès qu'on compte sur elle. Elle aime grogner entre ses dents. Elle déteste le fromage et les gens qui disent « malgré que ». Elle aime fumer sur mes clopes en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle déteste se maquiller mais elle sait que le rouge la rend sexy. Elle aime froncer les sourcils en levant les yeux, parce qu'elle dit que ça fait une sensation bizarre entre les paupières et les sourcils. Elle aime regarder les gens qui essaient quand elle leur dit ça. Elle aime faire l'amour avec moi, m'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais sa copine ne veut pas. Elle déteste ne pas aimer quelqu'un. Elle aime s'habiller tout en noir, et mettre les lunettes de tout le monde pour découvrir _un autre univers_. Elle aime les coquillages. Elle aime la mer en général, en fait, elle voudrait aller la voir sans tous ces gens agglutinés sur le sable. Elle déteste se sentir fragile et sa santé fragile. Elle aime me regarder, et elle aime que je la regarde. Elle ne sait sûrement pas que je l'aime comme les amoureux que je hais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Voilà ! Laissez une review si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs) sauf si vous avez la flemme, ce qui est une excuse parfaitement acceptable.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
